


The Club of Perfect People

by ShionsTear



Series: IDOLiSH7 Poll Fics [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cults, High School, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I blame Twitter, M/M, Poll fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: "That is a hideous shirt, you should totally just take it off."x"You started your own cult!?"
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Series: IDOLiSH7 Poll Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620910
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	The Club of Perfect People

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you let your twitter followers decide on what happens with the story and you just go along with it as it proceeds. I call it "poll fics". Check out the original thread on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ShionsTear/status/1160196983916781568) if you're curious.
> 
> If not, have fun reading!

The chimes of Ainana Gakuen rang as they let everyone know that the lunch break had started. Students from different classrooms seemed to be standing up at the same time, having one single goal in mind: the canteen.

"Alright, I'll see you after lunch then."

"Huh? Ryu, where are you going?" Gaku asked, his bag in his hand, ready to get something for lunch.

"Oh, I'll be cleaning the pool during break." he smiled.

"Why are you cleaning the pool?" Tenn asked, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, I thought pool cleaning duty is something only punished students did. There's no way you've been punished for something." Gaku crossed his arms. "Wait, were you framed!? Who was it? I'll talk to my---"

"N-no, I wasn't!" Ryu shook his head and calmed him down.

"How come, then?" Tenn wanted to know.

"I'm going to help out Yamato-kun!" he explained.

"..." Tenn and Gaku looked at each other for a moment and back at their friend. "Of course."

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing, Ryu. It's just very like you to do something like that."

"What did Nikaidou do anyways?" Gaku sighed. "Causing trouble in the theatre club again?"

"No!" Ryu objected. "At least not that I know of..."

"He may be the star of the club but that doesn't give him a Carte blanche." Tenn noted.

"A what?" Gaku raised an eyebrow.

"Carte blanche. Unlimited discretionary power to act. You should study more instead of shoving your face into soba every day."

"I wonder if they have soba for lunch..." Gaku ignored Tenn.

"Hah..."

"A-anyways, sorry, but I can't join you today. See you later."

"Alright then, Ryu. Don't do all the work for Nikaidou though. You're too nice and he'd totally exploit that."

"Gaku is right. For once."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll do some work too." Ryu laughed innocently and headed out.

"I'm worried." Tenn whispered.

"Me too, we should hurry, what if the soba is sold out before we get there?"

"That's not what I mean!" he slapped Gaku's shoulder.

"Huh?!"

* * *

At the same time, another group of friends was already sitting at a table in the canteen.

"...Sou-chan?"

"Yes, Tamaki-kun?"

"What is that?"

"Extra hot tabasco sauce I brought from home. The meals here aren't spicy enough." Sougo smiled.

"Sougo, your soba turned red."

"Yes, isn't that great, Mitsuki-san?" he sparkled.

" _OH_ , how cruel..."

"I agree with Nagicchi..." Tamaki shivered and continued eating his pudding.

"Tamaki-kun, want some tabasco in your pudding?"

"Wh-what!?" his eyes widened in fear as he saw the small bottle of red, liquid pain approach his beloved pudding.

Tamaki vigorously shook his head in denial, but that didn't seem to stop Sougo from doing what he was about to pour into the other boy's snack.

**(A) he pours it in**

**(B) Mitsuki stops him**

Despite everything he tried, it was all for naught. Several red drops fell down onto Tamaki's pudding.

"I'm sure you'll like it, try it!"

"...no thank you." he put the pudding down and held his hands together.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Nagi asked.

"Praying for the lost pudding."

"Oh is that another pudding you have there? Lemme just---" Sougo stretched out his hand towards another one Tamaki was leaving for after lunch - he ate one before and one afterwards - but before he could reach it, Mitsuki stopped him.

"I think that's enough." Mitsuki said.

"Mikki..." Tamaki thought to see a ray of light shine down on his friend as he had saved another pudding from death by fire.

"Aw man, they're out of soba." they heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"It's Gaku-senpai!" Sougo sprang up from his chair and started waving and calling his name. He was a very big fan their school's band club, which consisted of Gaku, Tenn and Ryu. "Over here!" he yelled through the entire canteen, oblivious to all the stares he was receiving. Gaku and Tenn approached their table and sat down on the free chairs.

"Yo."

"Good day." Tenn said. "Enjoying your meal?"

"Yeah, the soba's really good!" Mitsuki grinned. Gaku sighed and looked down disheartenedly. "...I'm sorry."

"Senpai!" Sougo raised his voice.

"Hm?" he looked at him.

"I can give you my soba if you want! It's too much for me anyways!" he shoved the bowl into Gaku's direction. "I mean... if you don't mind..."

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer then."

Gaku grabbed the bowl and wanted to take a sip from it.

"Gaku wait, this soba is suspiciously red, I don't think you---" Tenn was about to warn him, but his soba loving boyfriend's brain stopped functioning when soba was involved. It was one of his weaknesses.

* * *

When Gaku opened his eyes again he was lying in one of the beds of the school's infirmary. He sat up slowly and looked around, only to find Tenn sitting on a chair by the bed, peeling and cutting an apple.

"...what?"

"Finally awake, soba brain?"

"What happened?"

"Osaka Sougo's red soba knocked you out cold and Yotsuba Tamaki carried you here."

"Really?"

"Yes, I took pictures. Wanna see?"

"How long have I been out?"

"About..." Tenn checked his watch. "Half an hour?"

"Oww!" someone exclaimed.

Gaku turned to the other side and noticed two other students in the room.

"Midou-san, please hold still or I can't put a bandage on your cheek."

"Is it my fault that that chick slapped me!?"

"Well if you ask me..."

"I told you I didn't do anything, Minam---oww!"

While Minami was trying to put a bandage on Torao's cheek, Gaku stood up from the bed, nommed a slice of apple and approached the other two.

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, you awake, Yaotome?" Torao asked. "How lame, being knocked out by foo---ouch!!"

"Says the guy who's flinching at getting a band-aid put on his cheek."

"That slap hurt, okay? And it was completely undeserved."

"So what happened anyway?" Tenn joined them and put another slice of apple into Gaku's mouth after he bowed down to ask for more.

"A first year girl approached Midou-san, told him something - I am not aware of what, I merely observed from a distance - and then proceeded to slap him with, I assume, all the strength she could muster."

"Wow." Gaku was impressed. Must've been a strong girl he thought.

"It does look like it'll leave behind a bruise." Minami added.

"Seriously!?" Torao asked.

"Yes, it's indeed a shame since your face is your biggest charm."

"So what did you d---"

"Nothing!" he snapped at Gaku. "I'll tell you what I told her."

"Yes?"

"It was a misunderstanding! She thought I was my brother because we look very alike and was mad at him. She even called me by his name!"

"Isn't your brother in university?"

"Yes but she very much didn't care."

"There, all done." Minami tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Thanks, Minami." the two stood up and Torao stretched his arms. "Anyways, let's go back or lunch will be over before we know it."

"Oh, yeah. Lunch. I still haven't eaten."

"You're not gonna try to eat that soba again, are you?" Tenn glared at Gaku.

"..."

"Gaku, you can't be---" but before he could finish his sentence, the door to the infirmary was opened and a student walked in.

**(A) it was Iori**

(B) it was Touma

"Oh, greetings." he said.

"Vice Prez Izumi." Torao answered. "What're you doing here?"

"I wasn't expecting so many students in here. Well, that works too."

"Huh?"

"You haven't seen the President anywhere, did you?" Iori asked.

"Prez Yuki?"

"Yes, I have been looking for him but I can't seem to find him." Iori sighed. He was carrying some sheets of paper under his arm and there were several worry lines on his forehead.

Officially, Yuki was the Student Council President and Iori the Vice President. But in reality Iori was the one who had to do the most work and clean up after his senpai.

"Did the President do something again?" Tenn got curious.

"Well." he sighed again, this time sounding more annoyed. "He did indeed. But there's no need for you to know."

"Hmm..." Gaku started thinking.

"So why did you come to the infirmary, Vice President-san?" Minami asked.

"The President often slacks off in one of the beds here, I thought I'd check up on that. But if you haven't seen him around, then... Be sure to leave everything tidy once you exit, okay?" Iori looked at the four and received nods in response. "Good, if you'll excuse me now." he said and left the room again.

He walked down the corridor and looked at a clock on the wall. Due to his personality, he wanted to get everything settled before afternoon classes would start. If he wouldn't be able to stop Yuki before then, everything could turn into mayhem once the school day was over.

And he surely didn't want that to happen.

Not again.

"Ioriiii!"

"Nanase-san?" he turned around as he heard a familiar voice call out to him. A red haired boy started running towards him and swung his arms around Iori. "Na-nanase-san, you're not allowed to run in the h-halls." he tried to be strict while hiding his red face.

"Eh, but I haven't seen you all day!" Riku pouted.

"That's... not the issue." he freed himself from the hug and sighed. "I am very busy right now, I have to---Nanase-san!"

"Y-yes!?" Riku startled at the sudden raise in voice.

"That flyer! Where did you get it from?"

"This?" he held the flyer in his hand. "Touma-san was handing them out earlier and asked me if I wanted one. Though I'm not entirely sure what the Club of Perfect People is. Did we have a club like that here?"

"He made flyers already!??"

Iori grabbed it from Riku's hand and stared at it. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

**(A) Yuki designed the flyer**

**(B) Momo designed the flyer**

"The Club of Perfect People

JOIN YUKI'S CLUB

In the Club of Perfect People (CPP) you will be able to take part in various activities and pass your time together with me, Yuki.

YUKI IKEMEN

So join now. Applicants please meet me in the science room at noon.

Darling is the most perfect of them all so he's obviously the president of the club and if you have a problem with that you'll have to go through me first. (ﾉ ≧ڡ≦)ﾉ

(PS. the club was Momo's idea and it sounded fun so I thought why not, lol)" Iori read the flyer.

"Iori?" Riku tilted his head to the side.

"...this flyer is a complete mess but it's fascinating how you know who has worked on it." he sighed deeply. "But thank you very much, Nanase-san. May I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure!"

"If you see any more of these flyers, be it on walls or other students carrying them, please confiscate them. If they want to argue, tell them I gave you the power to do it and they may complain to me later. Okay?"

"Alright!"

And with that, the two parted ways again.

Riku continued walking down the corridor and went up the stairs at the end because he needed to get something from his classroom. On his way, he came across Sougo and Tamaki who were talking in the hallway.

"Oh, Rikkun!" Tamaki exclaimed when he saw him.

"Hello! What are you two doing here?"

"I'm contemplating whether I still have the right to continue being a student of this school after having almost killed Gaku-senpai with my soba because I put in too much tabasco and knocked him out." Sougo said monotonously and sighed. Riku wasn't expecting such an answer and quickly glanced at Tamaki, but when he received a quick nod in response, he stepped closer to Sougo and put an arm around him.

"Don't mind, Sougo-san!" he smiled. "That happens to anyone!"

"...really?"

"...y-yes!"

"Okay... If you say so." Sougo sighed once again and turned around to look out of the window. "I just hope he's doing fi---oh my god!" he started yelling out of nowhere.

"Wh-what happened!?" Riku and Tamaki both startled.

"Ryu-senpai and Yamato-kun are cleaning the pool!"

Once again, Riku quickly glanced at Tamaki to see if Sougo was okay, but this time Tamaki only shrugged as if wanting to say "I don't know, one of Sou-chan's fanboy moments I guess" and Riku seemed to understand that.

"Awww, Ryu-senpai is so kind." Sougo muffled, pressed against the window. "I'm sure he's helping him and... what... wait... WAIT!" he yelled again.

"What is it this time?" Tamaki sighed.

"I think Ryu-senpai is about to take off his shirt!!?!" he quickly grabbed his phone and opened the camera app. "Ahh it's too far away, if I zoom in it gets blurry. Just when I left my DSLR camera at home." Sougo whispered to himself.

"Haha, maybe you can ask Yama-san to take a picture for you." Tamaki laughed.

"..."

"...Sou-chan?"

But Sougo didn't have time to answer Tamaki. He closed the camera app and opened his contacts at the speed of light. He scrolled down fast until he reached Yamato's number.

**(A) he calls Yamato**

(B) he texts Yamato

Sougo clicked on call and waited for Yamato to pick up the phone.

The reason as to why Ryu was about to take off his shirt was simple.

As he had explained to Gaku and Tenn before, he wanted to help Yamato clean the pool. So after he had left them, he headed straight to the annex that was next to the pool. In there he changed into his school's tracksuit pants and t-shirt. But he took off the slippers and socks and rolled up the legs of the pants so they wouldn't get wet. Yamato was already scrubbing the floor of the pool with a broom when Ryu arrived and joined him in the waterless pool. He climbed down the ladder with another broom.

"Hello, Yamato-kun."

"Oh, hey Ryu. Thanks a bunch again, you're an angel." Yamato winked.

"Oh don't mention it, I'm glad I can help." he smiled and started scrubbing as well.

They continued like that for a while, talking about different things from time to time.

"Don't you think this is kinda like slavery?" Yamato asked.

"E-eh!?" Ryu was caught off-guard.

"Think about it. They make us work because we did something 'bad'. Who gets to decide that? The teachers. Just because they're in a higher position than we are."

"Yamato-kun, are you practising for a new play in the club?"

"Yeah, why you asking?"

"Which play?"

"I dunno how it's called actually, something about ancient Egypt and slaves or something."

"..........I see." Ryu sighed and chuckled. He couldn't blame Yamato if he had been exposed to the subject like that, he thought to himself and continued scrubbing.

"Phew, it's so hot today though, isn't it? And it's only June." Yamato let go of the broom and it fell on the ground. He walked towards the water hose he had put there before to wash away the soap and dirt. "...wait, someone needs to turn it on."

"Should I...?" Ryu asked.

"Nah, it's okay I can just..." he said and at the same time he heard someone's steps. "Oh, hey, you! Can you do us a favour?"

"Hm?"

(A) that someone is Touma

(B) that someone is Mitsuki

**(C) that someone is Haruka**

The person that Yamato had called out to came closer and looked inside the pool.

"Haruka-kun, hello." Ryu waved his arm.

"What are you two doing down there?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed, as always.

"Isumi, could you turn on the water for the hose please?"

"Eh? Don't wanna."

"Come on, it'll take seconds."

"Why should I? I have no obligation to help you."

"Hah, kids these days..." Yamato whispered to himself.

"Yamato-kun, you're only one year older than him." Ryu added.

"Listen, Isumi."

"What?"

"Would you do it if I bought something for you?" Yamato started negotiating.

"Hm, I dunno, depends I guess."

"What do you want?"

"A cake."

"So you'd do it if I got you a cake, yes?"

"I guess?"

"So you _are_ inclined to turn it on, depending on the circumstances, yes?"

"Y-yamato-kun?" Ryu put down his broom and approached him.

"Good. Then let's do it this way. If you don't turn on the water I'll tell everyone in your class about what happened on the last school trip. You sure wouldn't want them to know that you---"

"W-wait!!"

"Yes?" Yamato crossed his arms.

"H-how do you even know about that?"

"I have my connections, you don't need to know more."

"It was Yotsuba, wasn't it?"

"...okay so you do already know my connections."

"That jerk, I'm gonna---"

"Don't blame, Tama."

"Why?"

"He's a good boy, it was really just my fault."

"You're horrible."

"Haha, yeah." Yamato rearranged his glasses. "I get that often."

"Yamato-kun..." Ryu looked down and sighed.

"So we got a deal?"

"Fine! I just need to turn on the water, right?"

"Thank you." Yamato grinned.

"Shut up." Haruka grumbled and stomped towards the water tap to which the hose was connected and turned it open. "Done. And you better not tell anyone!"

"Sure sure."

"I have to go to the science room now."

"Bye-bye, Haruka-kun! I'm sorry!" Ryu apologized to him.

"Hm, why isn't the water coming out?" Yamato held the water hose in his hand but no water was coming out. "Did he not turn it on properly?"

"Yamato-kun, I think you're standing on it." Ryu pointed down at his feet.

"Oh, you're right. Silly Onii-san." he started laughing.

And only a split second after he lifted his foot, a jet of water shot at Ryu, hit him all over the chest and completely soaked his shirt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Ryu."

"Oh, no, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." he tried wringing out some water.

"I mean, you know..."

"Hm?"

"That is a hideous shirt anyways, you should totally just take it off." Yamato nodded.

"Oh... r-really?" Ryu looked down on himself.

"I mean... that way it'll... dry faster?"

"That might be true, yes."

"And it's hot too." he looked at Ryu's upper body. "Th-the weather!"

"Yes, you're right." Ryu smiled.

"Phew..."

"Alright, I'll take it off then." he said and did. The now shirtless Ryu approached the ladder of the pool and hung his shirt on it, walked back and grabbed the broom again. "Shall we continue?"

"..." Yamato stared.

"Yamato-kun?"

"H-huh?" he noticed he had stopped functioning for a second there. "Oh, uh, cleaning! Yes, sure! Let's."

"Okay!" Ryu smiled one more time and started scrubbing the floor again. But at the same time, Yamato's phone started ringing.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

It's okay."

"Sou? What does he want now?" Yamato answered the call and put the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

(A) Sougo screams

**(B) Sougo verbally keysmashes**

"RYU-SENPAI!! SHIRTLESSPICTURETAKEPHOTOPLEAIMBEGYOUDYINHERE!!!"

Instead of answering, Yamato moved the phone away from his ear and waited until Sougo finished throwing up all the words he wanted to say.

"So please take a picture of him and send it to me!!"

"Sou..."

"...y-yes?"

"I was planning to do that all along, no worries." Yamato winked, even though Sougo couldn't see it.

"Thank you almighty Yamato-kun."

"'Tis my pleasure." he bowed down.

Ryu observed him the entire time and wasn't sure what was going on.

Yamato ended the call and opened the camera app on his phone and continued to take some pictures of his shirtless crush. His friends knew about it. In fact, most people did, the only one that was unaware of it was Ryu himself. As for Sougo, he was okay with it too. "I'm happy as long as I can look at Gaku-senpai, Tenn-senpai and Ryu-senpai from afar, that is all I need." Sougo would always explain. "And well sometimes from nearer too because you know." he always added as well.

Back in the hallway, Sougo put away his phone and sighed happily.

"So?" Tamaki asked.

"He'll take pictures, everything is okay."

"...if you say so."

"Oh by the way, I almost forgot!" Riku remembered. "Have you seen any of these flyers?"

"The Club of Perfect People?" Tamaki read on the flyer Riku was holding.

"Did Ryu-senpai and the others start a new club?" Sougo asked, that naturally being his first connection to perfect people.

"Uhm... I think not. But Iori told me to get rid of the flyers."

"I didn't see any. Sou-chan?"

"Me neither."

"Aww, too bad."

"If we see any we can throw them away too if you want, Rikkun."

"Really? That'd be really nice, thank you!"

"Sure thing, no problem."

"Alright then I'll continue looking for more, bye bye!"

"See ya!"

Meanwhile in the science room, Yuki was sitting on a chair which had been put on top of a table. The shutters were closed and the curtains pulled, dyeing the room black. The only light came from the candles that had been lit and positioned around Yuki. He was wearing a white lab coat - they didn't have any other type of coat at hand - and safety goggles. "It'll look super mysterious" Momo had convinced him.

At the same time, Momo was holding a feather duster in his right hand and resting it on his shoulder. He was standing in front of the door, guarding the entrance to the former-science-room-now-Club-of-Perfect-People-Room. To their surprise - and everyone else's expectation - no one had showed up to their new club yet. Only idiots would appear to something like that.

As if on cue, the door opened slowly and Momo immediately pointed the duster at them.

**(A) Touma and Haruka enter**

(B) Gaku and Tenn enter

"State your business, mortals!" Momo exclaimed.

"Wah!" Touma startled and jumped back.

"Oh, it's Touma-chan!" he laughed. "Sorry, come in."

"O-okay." he calmed down again and looked back. "Let's get in, Haru."

"Did you bring someone?"

"Yes, Haru said he was bored."

"Awesome!" Momo smiled and let the two step inside.

"Uhm, so what exactly is this about?" Haruka asked. "And why is it so dark in here?"

"If we were to look at my darling for too long we'd get blinded by his perfectness."

"...what?"

"Welcome, new believer." Yuki said.

"Believer? I thought this was a new club?" Haruka was confused.

"It is, Haruka-chan!" Momo nodded. "We come together to admire Yuki because he's so perfect!"

"I thought this was for perfect people to join?"

"Nah only Yuki is one."

"That's a very misleading name then."

"So, do you wanna join?" Momo asked.

"Ehh..." Haruka was unsure. "Touma, are you in this club?" he turned to his friend.

"Uhm, I think so? Yuki-san dragged me along when he saw me on the hallway and then I was distributing flyers all of a sudden."

"Wow."

"So?" Yuki asked, still sitting on the chair on the table, trying to look mysterious. While Haruka started thinking about if it was worth the trouble to spend the rest of his lunch break there, the four of them heard a loud sound outside the room.

Momo readied his mighty feather duster and rushed to the door, opening it a bit and peeking outside. He was surprised to see the cause of the sound.

Someone was lying on the floor.

Not moving.

**(A) it was Sougo**

(B) it was Riku

"Sougo-chan!?" Momo opened the door and jumped outside. "And Tamaki-chan!"

"Momorin."

"What happened to him, why is he---" he turned around and saw two more people. "Hot damn, Ryu-chan!" he saw a shirtless Ryu and a grinning Yamato.

"Momo-san?" Ryu was confused.

"Why are you shirtless?"

"I was helping out Yamato clean the pool."

"I see." he stretched out his arm and showed a thumbs up to Yamato, who only winked in response. "And what happened to him?" he pointed back to Sougo, still on the floor.

"Sou-chan suddenly collapsed when he saw Ryu-aniki and Yama-san approach."

"Yeah." Yamato snorted. "I wonder why."

"In any case, we can't just leave him here. Let's carry him inside. Ryu-chan, if you could?"

"Oh, of course!" Ryu nodded and lifted up Sougo like a princess.

"Oh this is perfect." Yamato grabbed his phone again and took some more pictures. They all entered the science room as Momo closed the door behind them.

"Whoa, dark." Yamato said.

"Welcome, new believers." Yuki announced.

"I never was in a club with this many other people!" Touma said in excitement.

"Touma, this isn't---" Haruka wanted to correct him but was interrupted by Ryu.

"Where should I put Sougo-kun?"

"Hmm..." Momo started thinking.

**(A) on the table**

(B) on the floor

"I'm reluctant to do it, but Darling, could you come down from the table for a moment?" he asked Yuki, who was still sitting on the chair on top of the table.

"Very well." he nodded and got down. Tamaki removed the chair and Ryu laid Sougo onto the table.

"Hmm..." Momo hummed. "Something looks off." he said as he observed the unconscious Sougo, lying on the table, surrounded by the candles that had been placed there before.

"Is this a club activity?" Touma asked.

"Touma I swear to---" but Haruka was once again interrupted.

"It is." Yuki nodded. "It's a ritual. But it's not complete yet."

"So that's what felt weird!" Momo exclaimed.

"Ehh..." Tamaki didn't know what was going on while Yamato turned around and tried to keep in his laughter.

"There's only 6 believers so far, but we need 4 more."

"But we're 8 people?" Ryu commented.

"Indeed, but I'm what you believe in, so you can't count me." Yuki chuckled. "And Sougo-kun is..." he glanced at Sougo. "...otherwise engaged."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"We need to go look for more!" Momo said.

"Okay!" Touma nodded. "Haru and I can do that."

"Huh!?" Haruka didn't remember to have agreed to that.

"Alright, then Ryu-chan and Yamato-chan can help me get everything ready!"

"No idea what you guys have planned but count me in, this is hilarious." Yamato laughed.

"Let's go." Touma grabbed Haruka by his sleeve and dragged him out of the science room.

"Let go of me, where are we even going!? Lunch break is gonna be over in 30 minutes!"

"Then we need to hurry!"

"Where to!?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"We have to go where there are most students at the moment!" Touma explained.

**(A) to the canteen**

(B) to the courtyard

(C) to the rooftop

"To the canteen!"

"Ehh..." he said but was forcefully dragged along anyways.

* * *

"I wanted to check one last time but they really don't have any soba left..." Gaku sighed.

"I told you, but you wouldn't listen." Tenn sighed as well, for another reason.

"Do you want some soba?" Touma asked, approaching the two after having overheard them.

"Do you have soba!?" Gaku jumped up.

"Y-Yes, Momo-san got some when lunch break started but I don't think he's eaten it yet. Maybe he'll give some to you."

"So what's the catch, Inumaru Touma?" Tenn crossed his arms in doubt.

"...you'll have to join our club?"

"We're already in the band club, we can't---"

"Deal." Gaku nodded and shook Touma's hand.

"What!" Tenn and Haruka said simultaneously. They glanced at each other but quickly turned back to their respective idiots.

"Gaku, listen, there are limits to how dumb you can be and you're clearly crossing several today."

"But the soba!"

"Gaku!"

"Pretty pretty please?" Gaku grabbed Tenn's hands and held them tightly.

"...hah..." Tenn sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure, Kujou?" Haruka asked.

"...I wish I were."

"Awesome, follow me." Touma grinned. Gaku did as he was told and the other two followed behind as well.

"I got two more!" Touma exclaimed as he opened the door to the science room.

"What is this club even a---" Tenn went speechless as he entered.

Everyone was wearing a lab coat as they were standing around a table. On the table were candles, lined up around Sougo - which Tenn didn't identify as Sougo because he had been covered with a blanket - and Momo was about to put a bowl of soba next to Sougo.

"...what in the world."

"Soba!" Gaku pointed at Momo and stepped closer. "Can I have some?"

"Uhh..." Momo turned to Yuki and got a nod in response. "Sure."

"Nice."

"Hello." Ryu waved his arm.

"Ryu!?" Tenn stepped closer too. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm... not too sure either, really."

"Hey." Gaku said as he started eating. "What're you doing by the way? Reminds me of that one time I tried summoning soba spirits."

"What!?" Haruka turned to Tenn.

"Don't ask." Tenn buried his face in one of his hands.

"So now we're 8. Still need 2 more." Tamaki noticed.

"Tamaki-chan is right. Touma-chan, 2 more!" Momo seemed excited.

"2 more? What for?" Tenn asked.

"For the ritual of course, Tenn-kun." Yuki chuckled.

"Ritual?! You started your own cult?"

"Cult, shmult. It's just like a club." Momo laughed.

"This is ridiculous. Nikaidou Yamato, as much as it pains me to say this, it seems you're currently the one with most common sense of the people that were in here, what is going on?" Tenn turned around.

"No freaking clue but I've been recording it for the past few minutes."

"..."

"Touma-chan, hurry! Lunch break is almost over!"

"Right, sorry!" he turned around. "Haru, let's---"

"Again!?"

But before they could leave the room, the door slid open and two figures could be seen. One of them was crossing their arms, glaring at the ones inside.

"Oh my..." Yuki's expression changed immediately.

"Iori-chan!" Momo exclaimed in fear.

"President." Iori stepped inside, followed by Riku. "What is the meaning of this... situation?"

"Uhh..."

"Ah, Tennn-nii, hello!" Riku said happily.

"Riku." Tenn smiled.

"Tenn-nii, did you join this club? I wanna join then too and---uwah!" Riku started dashing but tripped over something and while he was falling, he let go of what he was carrying as it flung into the air.

"Riku!" Tenn exclaimed.

"Nanase-san!" Iori joined.

(A) he was carrying a stack of Club of Perfect People flyers

**(B) he was carrying a bowl of suspiciously red soba**

The bowl of suspiciously red soba flew through the air. While it spun around, the noodles were flung through the room. As much as it seemed to happen in slow motion for everyone present, it was over in an instant and the bowl fell to the ground and cracked. Luckily, no one was hurt. Ryu was standing near enough to catch the falling Riku. Nonetheless, the soba had left its trails. There were red stains all over their lab coats and the white blanket they had put over Sougo.

"..." Iori closed his eyes.

"This sure isn't what I was expecting from my cult." Yuki mumbled.

"You just called it a cult." Tenn retorted.

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Hmm..."

"Yuki, you're still perfect." Momo put his hands around Yuki.

"Fufu, I know."

"Alright, everyone. You will clean this mess before lunch break ends. And because I am... very, _very_ tired..." Iori took a deep breath. "If you manage to clean everything, then I will not---"

"Ugh..." it resounded from under the blanket. "Hmm? Where am I?"

"A soba spirit!" Gaku explaimed and pointed at the table.

"This will go viral." Yamato said, having moved back to a corner of the room so he could properly film everything with his phone.

"Eh? Ghosts look different." Riku nodded.

"H-How do you know that?" Haruka asked.

"Well there's been one behind Tamaki all the time." he smiled.

"Eek!!" Tamaki shrieked and crouched down.

"Is it a soba spirit, Nanase!?" Gaku looked excited.

"Gaku, for the love of god---" Tenn couldn't believe what was going on.

"You can see ghosts!?" Touma asked, excited as well.

"Th-that's stupid. Ghosts aren't... r-real. ...right?" Haruka asked, somewhat trembling.

"I hope it's a nice ghost." Ryu added.

"Ahaha, this club is so much fun!" Momo started laughing amidst the chaos.

"It really is, but I think Iori-kun isn't having a lot of fun right now." he chuckled.

"..." Iori took another deep breath. "You people... are seriously... the---" but before he could finish his sentence, the door to the science room was slid open with a bang.

A figure was standing in the door frame, arms crossed. Since it was darker inside of the room, it looked like they were being illuminated from the back. And they were tall, looming over all - except Ryu - of the students.

It was a teacher.

(A) it was the music teacher

(B) it was the school counsellor

**(C) it was the principal**

(D) it was the PE teacher

"What is the meaning of this?"

"P-principal Yaotome!?" Iori startled.

"...shit." Gaku said to himself.

"So?" Gaku's dad looked around the room, radiating a menacing aura. When he saw Yuki in the back he sighed deeply. "Orikasa again."

"My, good day to you, sir." Yuki smiled.

"Care to explain this mess?"

"Will it alleviate our punishment?"

"No."

"I figured."

"Dad, I can explain. The soba spir---" but his explanation was stopped by Tenn shoving soba into his mouth.

"You're only going to make it worse so please shut up for a bit."

"Hah." the principal sighed once again and moved his gaze. He saw Ryu wearing a lab coat without a shirt underneath, Tamaki crouching on the floor in fear, Sougo having sat up yet still under the blanket, Yamato still filming in the corner; a complete and utter mess. "Izumi." he turned to Iori.

"Y-yes sir!?"

"Make sure this gets cleaned up before lectures continue. And gather everyone present in my office after school, understood?"

"...yes sir..."

"Good." he said monotonously, turned on the spot and walked away.

"So..." Momo was the first one to start talking again. "Is the club still going or nah?"

"Have a guess." Tenn crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Have another guess."

"I'm gonna become a world famous director." Yamato was talking to himself.

"We should start cleaning." Ryu said and nodded.

"Ryu-senpai!?" Sougo exclaimed from under the blanket. Haruka observed him with both curiosity and disbelief; why Sougo hadn't removed the blanket yet was beyond him. "Was that Ryu-senpai's voice!? It was, wasn't it!?"

"...hah..." Iori took a deep breath as he furrowed his brows.

* * *

School was over, club activities started, everything was as usual and twelve students were scrubbing the floor and walls of an empty pool. As they were fulfilling their duty, footsteps approached.

(A) they belonged to Nagi and Mitsuki

(B) they belonged to Torao and Minami

(C) they belonged to the music teacher

**(D) all of the above**

"...what are you all doing there?" Mitsuki asked as he stopped at the pool's border.

"Yo Mitsu. Cleaning the pool, obviously." Yamato adjusted his glasses.

"Didn't you... do that for lunch already?"

"Yeh but it was the other pool."

"Right, our school has two pools."

" _OH_ , I always wondered about that." Nagi said, standing next to Mitsuki.

"I dunno, probably to make us students work more. I tell you, we're just slaves." Yamato continued.

"What?" Mitsuki raised an eyebrow.

"...Yamato-kun..." Ryu sighed.

"Hey, what're you guys standing there for?" Torao asked, joining the two, followed by Minami.

"Hey Tora." Touma waved his arm.

"Touma!?" he seemed surprised. "And Haruka too?"

"...I didn't want him to see us like this..." Haruka whispered to himself.

"My, how did this... peculiar gathering happen?" Minami chuckled.

"Well you see---"

"Shut up and work, Touma!" Haruka pushed him with his broom before he could start explaining everything. "Hey, Torao, what are you doing with the phone!?"

"Taking pics."

"To put it simply: this school has too many idiots and they just so happened to all gather on the same place at the same time." Tenn sighed. He glared at Gaku, but that one was busy talking to his twin brother about soba spirits. "Hah..."

"Nagicchi, are you four going somewhere?"

" _OH_ , _yes_! There is a new limited time special character collaboration café."

"...huh?" Tamaki was confused.

"A café selling stuff that has Nagi's favourite character on it." Mitsuki explained.

"Ohh..." Tamaki now understood.

"Yup, and one of mine too." Torao grinned.

"Nerds." Yamato grinned back.

"Says the loser cleaning a pool." Torao crossed his arms.

"Again." Mitsuki added.

"On the same day." Minami smiled.

"...okay fair." Yamato sighed and continued scrubbing.

"Anyways, let's get going." Mitsuki said and turned around. "Have fun cleaning."

"Shut up Mitsu." Yamato said and Mitsuki started laughing.

" _Bye-bye!_ " Nagi smiled and the four started walking away.

"Isn't that basically a double date?" Yamato asked the others.

Everyone nodded at the same time.

"How nice, I wanna go on one too..." Sougo sighed happily.

"Really, Sou-chan?"

"Yes..." he started thinking. "I wanna see Gaku-senpai, Tenn-senpai, Ryu-senpai and Ryu-senpai's date."

"...Sou-chan, I don't think that's it."

"We should do that." Gaku suggested.

"We're not going to a soba restaurant." Tenn said.

"...can you read my mind?"

"..."

"..."

"You're lucky that you're handsome."

"B-but I don't have anyone." Ryu mentioned and Yamato snorted.

"I can change that."

"What?"

"What."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" someone standing on the pool border said, arms crossed, a grin on the face.

"Ryo-san?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Boop! It's Tsukumo-sensei at school!"

"Ah, the new music teacher!" Riku waved his arm. "Hello!"

"Ehh, why is dear Riku cleaning the pool too?"

"As much as I'm wondering about it as well." Tenn said. "Would you please stop referring to my brother like that?"

"Ryo-s... Tsukumo... sensei..." Haruka had a hard time calling him by that name. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Nothing much, just wanted to laugh at the students that have to clean the pool, haha!" he said and started laughing.

"..."

"Click."

"What are you doing!?"

"Taking pics."

"Ohh, just like Tora!" Touma said.

"Really? We have to exchange them later then."

"Would you please leave us alone now?" Tenn asked with a smile, but his eyes weren't smiling.

"Ehh, why? This is fun."

"I'll tell the principal that you were bothering us."

"Eek! I don't want that, he's scary." Tsukumo shivered. "Fiiine, I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you."

"Bye-bye dear Riku, have fun!"

"Thank you, Tsukumo-sensei!" Riku smiled in response as the teacher walked away.

"Isumin, where do you know him from?"

"...n-none of your business." Haruka pouted.

"Everyone..." Iori cleared his throat. The others had completely forgotten that he was there too because he was diligently cleaning the pool. "May I remind you that we have to clean this entire pool before we are allowed to go home?"

Everyone gulped in fear of the vice president's intimidating way of talking.

"B-but Iorin?"

"Yes?"

"Momorin and Yukirin aren't cleaning either."

"What!?" Iori turned around at once and furrowed his brows.

**(A) Yuki and Momo were sunbathing**

**(B) Yuki and Momo were playing with the water hose**

(C) Yuki and Momo were nowhere to be seen

"Wow, darling, look! The water is creating a rainbow!" Momo exclaimed, holding the water hose skywards.

"Ohh, you're right, Momo." Yuki smiled, sitting on a folding chair, sunbathing.

"What are you two doing!?" Iori questioned.

"Cleaning the pool?" Momo tilted his head.

"You are doing anything but that!!"

"I am supervising you." Yuki nodded.

"Why!?"

"Because I'm the president." he closed his eyes.

"Yuki ikemen!"

"Fufu, I know."

"He's got a point." Touma nodded.

"No he has not." Haruka sighed.

"I still wonder how _he_ became the president and not Izumi Iori." Tenn mumbled.

"Oh, Iori told me!" Riku smiled. "Apparently he promised the students a lot of outrageous things and they all thought it was hilarious so they voted for him."

"..."

"Tenn-nii?"

"...this school is doomed."

"Don't worry Tenn, I've got it." Gaku smiled and winked.

"Not reassuring."

"I'm hungry." Tamaki sighed loudly.

"Tamaki-kun, we can get something to eat after we're done."

"But I'm hungry now, Sou-chan."

"So about that date, Ryu." Yamato leaned onto his broom. It seemed he took the previous incident as a chance to finally get serious.

"E-ehhh!?" Ryu was flustered and confused at the same time.

"..." Iori was looking all around him, everyone doing anything but cleaning the pool. He looked down, sighed and continued cleaning on his own.

"Don't mind, Iori!" Riku put his hand on Iori's shoulder and smiled. "I'll help you!" he said and continued scrubbing as well.

"...Nanase-san..." Iori looked at him. "What a cute person." he said to himself.

Momo stepped closer to Yuki and started laughing.

"Are you okay, Momo?"

"Yup! Today's been super fun!"

"Even though we were punished?"

"Yup!"

"You always see everything positively."

"Well, I mean, it's not the first time we were punished for something we did." he laughed.

"You're right, we did it a few times."

"No I meant this week."

"That is true too, yes."

"And it's only Wednesday."

"Fufu." Yuki chuckled, closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair.

Another successful school day was over and he was already looking forward to tomorrow. There was that alien idea he had wanted to try out for some time already, but he didn't want to think about that now. He'd let future-Yuki decide. That way it'd be way more fun. As always.

The End


End file.
